frozenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Heyls/Rozdział V~Disney Czasy Współczesne
Witam bardzo serdecznie w piątym już rozdziale mojego opowiadania. Muszę was zmartwić ponieważ kompletnie nie miałam pomysłu na rozdział jednak wyszedł jako tako, mam nadzieję, że przypadnie wam do gustu :) *Elsa* Spokojny wieczór a przynajmniej taki miał być. Siedziałam sama przez całą niedzielę, Ania nie wróciła w sobotę na noc na szczęście Kristoff wysłał mi wiadomość, że zaopiekował się moją siostrą. Jak znam Ankę pewnie wyszła na imprezę z Roszpunką i wolała nocować u naszego przyjaciela niż wracać późno do domu sama. Nagle do mieszkania zaczął ktoś pukać. Zwlekłam się z kanapy i poczłapałam w moich puszystych kapciach do wyjścia. Otworzyłam drzwi a w progu stał przemoknięty Hans. Potrzebowałam chwili, żeby zarejestrować kto przede mną stoi. Kiedy dotarło do mnie, że w drzwiach stoi Hans Westerguard, chciałam zatrzasnąć mu drzwi przed nosem ale on był szybszy i po prostu wszedł do mojego mieszkania. Bez jakiegokolwiek zastanowienia krzyknęłam -Wynoś się stąd!-Chciałam jeszcze krzyczeć jak bardzo go nienawidzę, chciałam także wykrzyczeć wiązankę dość niecenzuralnych słów, niestety Hans zamknął za sobą drzwi, złapał mnie za przedramię i wykręcił mnie tak, że przylgnęłam plecami do jego ciała. Czułam jego ciepły oddech na szyi, jego dłoń zatkała mi usta, żebym nie krzyczała. Zaczęłam się szarpać, wierzgać, chciałam nawet go ugryźć lecz na próżno, im bardziej stawiałam opór tym bardziej chłopak zaciskał dłoń na moim przedramieniu czym powodował mi ból. -Biedna, mała, bezbronna Elsa...-Szeptał mi do ucha powoli i wyraźnie. Jego głos przepełniony był obrzydzeniem, od tonu jego głosu chciało mi się wymiotować-Jak myślisz kim jesteś w oczach swojej siostruni? Po tym co jej powiedziałem jesteś nikim Elsa-Jego słowa dźwięczały mi przez jakiś czas w uszach. Pod powiekami zebrały się łzy jednak starałam się nie rozpłakać jeszcze bardziej. Dzięki wielu emocjom, które się we mnie nagromadziły byłam w stanie odepchnąć rękę Hans'a ode mnie, cofnęłam się parę kroków w tył. -Nie waż się mnie więcej dotykać i trzymaj się z dala od Ani!-Krzyknęłam patrząc z przerażeniem jak mężczyzna zbliża się do mnie. Rudowłosy zamachnął się i po chwili jego otwarta dłoń znalazła się na moim policzku, w tym samym czasie ktoś wszedł do domu. *Anna* Chodziłam przez cały dzień po miejskim parku chcąc wszystko przemyśleć. Na trzeźwo mój mózg lepiej pracował. Przeanalizował zachowanie mojej siostry, takiej jaką znałam i kochałam z tym zachowaniem jakie opisywał Hans. Elsa zawsze była nazywana cnotką, rodzice wychowywali ją na porządną córkę, ona się nawet nie sprzeciwiała w przeciwieństwie do mnie. Byłyśmy różnymi światami, ona chłodna i nie okazująca uczuć a ja rozrywkowa i opisująca swoją historię życia po jednym piwie. Różniłyśmy się jednak nigdy bym nie pomyślała, że Elsa może zdradzić Hans'a, to było niedorzeczne. Moja siostra z nikim się nie spotykała, bez swojego chłopaka albo mnie nie wychodziła z domu. Postanowiłam wrócić do swojego mieszkania i wszystko wyjaśnić z siostrą, zaufać jej, a nie wierzyć w pijackie historie Hans'a. Kiedy byłam na klatce schodowej usłyszałam krzyki dobiegające z mieszkania. -Nie waż się mnie więcej dotykać i trzymaj się z dala od Ani!-To Elsa krzyknęła a jej głos był bardzo stanowczy i oschły. Postanowiłam sprawdzić co się dzieje, nacisnęłam klamkę i weszłam do domu, w którym zastałam dość nieciekawy widok. Hans właśnie uderzył moją siostrę w twarz, po prostu ją spoliczkował. Z mojego gardła wydostał się cichy pisk. Rudowłosy mężczyzna, tak idealny w moim mniemaniu spojrzał na mnie a jego wzrok wyrażał cały gniew świata. -Cholera-Uleciało jedynie z jego ust. Spojrzał jeszcze raz na Elsę, później na mnie i szybko wyszedł. Podeszłam do siostry i pierwsze co zrobiłam to po prostu ją przytuliłam. Wiedziałam, że taki mały gest może znaczyć wiele. Stałyśmy tak parę minut, Elsa zaczęła płakać i opowiadać mi co zrobił Hans. Wszystko układało mi się w logiczną całość, zaczęłam wierzyć mojej siostrze. *Parę dni później* Czy sytuacja z Hans'em się uspokoiła? Można tak powiedzieć. Kristoff, Jack, Czkawka a nawet Flynn postanowili wziąć zapłatę od tego Westerguard'a, po prostu chcieli go pobić, żeby raz na zawsze zapamiętał co zrobił. Niestety okazało się, że Hans zmienił szkołę, nie mówiąc nikomu wyjechał do innego miasta. Mam nadzieję, że nie wróci więcej do Disney Town, a jeśli nawet się tu pojawi będziemy przygotowani, w końcu przyjaciele sobie pomagają i radzą sobie, nawet z takimi szumowinami jak ta ruda fretka Hans. *Merida* Wszyscy mogliśmy ochłonąć po akcji z byłym chłopakiem Elsy, była to ulga za równo dla mnie, moich przyjaciół a przede wszystkich dla Elsy i jej siostry. -Merida a może ty odpowiesz nam na pytanie?-Usłyszałam głos nauczyciela. Pan Dimitrii znany był z surowości, na jego lekcjach nie można było nie uważać, a ja niestety to właśnie robiłam. -Ja...emmm...-Zaczęłam, myślałam nad tym jakie było pytanie zadane przez nauczyciela, nie mogłam sobie przypomnieć o czym dziś rozmawialiśmy, ciągle w głowię miałam moich przyjaciół. -Altruiści cechują się pomaganiu innym bez oczekiwania czegoś w zamian oraz bez patrzenia czy im samym opłaca się pomoc-Nagle przez klasę przeszedł głos Czkawki. Spojrzałam w tył klasy, w ostatniej ławce przy ścianie, siedział mój przyjaciel. Patrzył z wyższością w oczy nauczyciela, na głowie założony miał granatowy kaptur od bluzy, w prawym uchu miał słuchawkę, lewa zwisała mu na ławkę. -Pytałem Meridę nie ciebie Czkawko-Warknął nauczyciel a mnie przeszedł dreszcz po plecach. Mój przyjaciel siedział wpatrując się w nauczyciela. W końcu zabrał głos po raz kolejny tego dnia. -Czy to jakakolwiek różnica?-Jego głos był smutny, od paru tygodni Czkawka chodził przybity, jednak kiedy go o to pytałam, zaczynał nowy temat. -Żebyś wiedział, że to ogromna różnica ponieważ twoja koleżanka nie uważała na lekcji, a ty aż to dziwne ale uważałeś-Sarkastyczna wypowiedź Pana Dimitri'ego potoczyła się po klasie uderzając w Czkawkę. -Tak naprawdę ani ja ani Merida nie uważaliśmy na lekcji, wątpię żeby ktokolwiek uważał-Odpowiedział chłopak kończąc tym samym dyskusję z nauczycielem, który musiał dopowiedzieć jeszcze swoje ostatnie zdanie. -Ze względu na twój stan odpuszczę ci tym razem, jednak nie myśl sobie, że nie zapytam cię następnym razem i uprzedzam Czkawko, spytam cię z takich rzeczy, z których na pewno dostaniesz słabą ocenę-Zagroził i wrócił do prowadzenia lekcji. Patrzyłam jeszcze chwilę na szatyna w ostatniej ławce. Siedział dziś sam, Jack'a nie było w szkole. W pewnym momencie nasze spojrzenia skrzyżowały się, chłopak z tatuażami uśmiechnął się do mnie, rysując coś w zeszycie, odwzajemniłam gest i wróciłam do uważania na lekcji, a przynajmniej starałam się jako tako uważać. Ze względu na twój stan cały czas nie dawało mi spokoju, co się dzieje z Czkawką? Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania